youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Light
Please don't erase the trivia, I just put it there for consistency. --Art 10:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Consistency with what? -- Supermorff 16:12, February 25, 2011 (UTC) real life historical significance. XD--Art 23:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :That's a terrible answer, mostly because I don't think the Light were based on the Illuminati and thus there is no historical significance to the trivia. Also, that's not what the word consistency means. -- Supermorff 13:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) New section? Should there be a "Member Speculation" section? Most if not all of the members of the Light can be guessed at. Though Luthor and Al Ghul are the only confirmed members, the Brain is now an obvious one. Also, Marina Sirtis was confirmed as Queen Bee before she was listed in the credits merely as a member of the Light. FURTHERMORE, the subtitles on the DVD of volume 1, season 1 listed L-1 as VANDAL SAVAGE! So, should there be a section? Fermentedhonesty 01:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :No, speculation would violate conjecture policy... but if there's a reference that Vandal Savage is L-1 (as many of us have suspected for quite a while), then by all means put that information (with the reference) in the L-1 page. -- Supermorff 07:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Activities Does anyone else think that the activities section should be a subsection of history? Because their activities really are just a brief summary and list of their recent history. 02:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. ― Thailog 02:11, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Designations In a couple of recent comments (http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=16710 ; http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=16352 ), Greg Weisman has said that the Light's L designations were for the show credits only and do not canonically exist as names that they use. How should we revise this article and their character articles to reflect this? -- Noneofyourbusiness (talk) 03:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Raised this a while back, on the Ask Greg forum I think. Quashed fairly quickly. Regulus22 04:08, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::The Ask Greg forum isn't the place to make decisions about Young Justice Wiki, though. Not all contributors post there. -- Noneofyourbusiness (talk) 15:59, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: not every contributor posts here either. Here's the link, if you want http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:56378 Regulus22 16:05, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, that's the Ask Greg forum you mean. I thought you meant the comment/chat rooms on Greg's own site, which would be weird because it's not part of the wiki. Maybe we could leave the "alias" mentions but get rid of language in their biographies that makes it sound like they call themselves those names? -- Noneofyourbusiness (talk) 16:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to raise this again. It feels very odd to use designations that are purely out-of-universe as if they were in-universe. While Thailog raised the point, in the discussion linked above, that Greg hadn't seen fit to correct those in his edits, I don't think it's wise to assume that just because he didn't change something, it's right. My suggestion would be to keep the designations strictly to episode credits lists and the background sections for the Light and its members. ― Psypher 14:53, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :I dunno, as long as we specify the out-of-universe as canon-in-training then I see no problem. 12:54, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Out-of-universe and CIT are two entirely different things. CIT would imply that Vandal Savage went by the alias L-1 but we never heard it on the show, when in fact Greg has told us that the disignations don't exist in-universe and were just a tool for them to credit individual characters without revealing their identity. ― Psypher 14:54, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmmm, but they were designations for them... so maybe moving them to just the background sections would be good after all... 13:26, March 13, 2013 (UTC) These are probably redundant now and should be removed except form episode pages. ― Thailog 20:51, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Trivia Bit Should we mention that there are seven members of the light, much like there are seven main color types in a light spectrum? (ROY G. BIV?) Kamikaze839 (talk) 21:36, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Coincidence. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't know they seem to have matching colours: * Lex Luthor wears a red tie * Klarion's cat, Teekl is orange * Queen Bee's crown is yellow * Ra's al Ghul wears a green cloak * Ocean-Master's armour is mostly blue, and the lower portion of Black Manta's helmet is also blue * Vandal Savage's coat is primarily indigo (that one threw me off, because it also has a red lining) * and the Brain's pod has strips of violet light on the front Seems like it could be an interesting trivia point at least. - Arch angel gabriele (talk) 00:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe a BIG coincidence, plus Ocean-Master's armour looks more like a tone of violet. But all the others seem OK. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 00:59, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::This is looking for coincidences. Cherry picking details to fit your theory. Not trivia. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:11, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Whatever you say. I just thought it was a fun little bit of trivia. If it doesn't make it past the talk page, I'm not going to complain. Maybe someone just throws it in with their next ask Greg session, see what he says. You know, just for sh**s and giggles. - Arch angel gabriele (talk) 05:15, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Any way to Bump? Okay. So, just had a curious search. "Light" does not give this page as a result anywhere on the first two pages which is pretty much the search limit for a casual user I assume. It does for "The Light", but is there any way to re-prioritise this page to come up before Ice-Fortress 4?Regulus22 05:06, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :Just set up a redirect. Should be sorted now. 07:07, March 6, 2013 (UTC) G. Gordon Godfrey Isn't Godfrey an ally of The Light? He's an associate of Darkseid (he may even be Glorious Godfrey), he's against the Justice League and peaceful relationships with all aliens but The Reach, who happened to be working with The Light themselves. It seems like everything he did in Season 2 seems to be in line with The Light's agendas. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 21:12, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :I suppose that would depend on your definition of ally. Technically, Darkseid would be their ally, and Godfrey is simply his minion. One could argue that he is no more their ally than Black Manta's men were, prior to season 2. Then again do we consider Black Beetle an ally of the light, when it was his superior that was in bed with them? : Arch angel gabriele (talk) 02:33, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Light enforcers Can we finally add a section listing the former and current enforcers for the light